When It Rains
by NeverHadDreams
Summary: Jasper knows that if he goes to her, he will hold her. He knows that if he holds her, he will kiss her. And he knows that if he kisses her, he will want her.


**When It Rains **

"Bella... What are you doing here?" Jasper leaned against his door, shirt pulled taut across his muscular chest. He'd just finished a gig and had been looking forward to calling up his wife.

She shook her head, biting her lip. _God damn_, Jasper thought looking at her, _she's so fucking beautiful. _

_"_Um..." Jasper reached out to her. "Come in." As she crossed the threshold, Jasper knew exactly what he was inviting into his house. He knew exactly what he was inviting to happen. Her hand was cold and shaking in his grip, he led her into the kitchen. "Want a beer?"

Bella shook her head.

Jasper watched her for a long moment using her reflection in his stainless steel appliance. Although it was distorted, he knew exactly what he would be looking at. Small stature, big lips, bright eyes. She would be crying too. He was her shoulder to cry on, nothing more.

At that, he heard her sob cut the silence.

He squeezed his eyes tight, fighting against every fiber that made up his body. If he went to her, he would end up holding her. If he ended up holding her, he would end up fucking her. Jasper tried to block out her crying, thinking of Alice. How beautiful Alice was, how great she was in bed, how sweet she could be.

"_Jasper..._"

Even as he listened to her whisper his name, he knew he would go hold her. Whenever she cried, it was like someone had shoved a particularly sharp stick into his stomach. Or that his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. He straightened slowly, rising and turning to look at her. She had her eyes closed, but tears still managed to leak down the path of her angular cheeks. He leaned against the counter by the fridge, crossing his arms. Distance was good. Distance was great. Right until she leaned over in that low cut dress. Jasper jammed his eyes shut as she brought her arms to hug herself, pressing her breasts up. "Bella..." He opened his eyes to find her wide eyes staring up at him. "Don't waste your tears on Edward. He's a jackass."

"I love him." For some reason, those words, together in that sentence, caused a knife to twist sharply in Jasper's heart.

"No, you don't." Why did he fight her?

She shook her head. "He's everything to me. He's all I've got, Jasper."

He strode across the kitchen, kneeling before her, he grasped her face tightly in his hands. "I'm right here. I always will be."

She touched his left hand. Her message was clear enough. "You're married."

"Then why do you come here?" He rose, his defenses coming up faster and more powerfully than he had imagined they would.

Bella looked up at him. "You're my best friend. You always have been." She insisted in a small voice.

"Are best friends supposed to fuck each other? I must have missed that memo." Jasper began walking to the door of his penthouse, expecting Bella to follow. She did. When he got to the door, holding it open, she stood inches from him. So close he could kiss her.

She leaned forward, up to his ear. "Thank you, Jasper."

He inhaled too quickly, too loudly.

"For... everything." Her voice shook. She pulled back, before grasping his face in her hands. Jasper could almost feel her lips. Could almost see her against the dark chocolate walls. "I'll miss you." And with that, she leaned in to kiss him.

This would prove to be Jasper's undoing. She tasted of sadness and cigarettes. Her skin smelled like vanilla and her long hair was so soft as he let go of the door, instead choosing to clutch her body to his. Jasper propelled her gently against the wall, lifting her up so that her bottom was in his hands.

"I thought--."

"Don't think."

He heard the door slam. Her fingers worked the button on his jeans, as his fingers ripped the black lace thong from her body. She had only taken to wearing these after Jasper had told her he thought they were the sexiest underwear on a woman. His mouth slid down her neck, working into the large amount of cleavage her dress allowed to be shown. He felt Bella's fingers firmly grasp his cock. He inhaled sharply.

She was wet as his fingers probed her opening. Wet and soft and tight, Jasper groaned, hardening further. He slid a long finger into her, curling it slightly as he slid it in and out of her. She moaned, the tattoo on her wrist, of a piano and lyrics to his song, stretching as her fingers curled into his hair. These, moments where she literally took his breath away, had fueled many a song of his. He had a whole CD, called _Broken Windows, _totally devoted to songs about her. Alice thought the songs were about her. Bella grasped his shirt, her lips biting and marking his neck. Even though he knew he should've told her to stop, don't mark him, he didn't. He actually liked waking up to find bite marks on his neck. "Bella." He breathed.

Bella arched, her fingers running down his back, bringing up goosebumps. "Please." She whispered, her voice sweet and soft on his neck.

Jasper knew exactly what she wanted. He parted her as Bella brought him to her opening. "Bella." And he thrust up into her. She moaned, her fingers fisting in his hair.

"Faster." She breathed. Jasper obliged, kissing her. Her lips held onto his, fighting his for a dominance that he knew he didn't want, he let her have dominance as she moaned back into his mouth. He wrapped his hands in her hair, going faster, pushing her against the wall. Throbbing and feeling and wanting and... "Jasper." She broke away from him, moaning out a long climax.

Jasper took the leap with her, listening to her ragged breathing and feeling her lips find his neck. When he could move, he brought her face back from his neck, "Bella, I--."

She moved forward, her hips pressing into his and her lips gently moving with his. "Shh." She pushed on his chest, urging him to let her down. Instead of letting her down, he brought her closer, reaching behind her to pull her to him. He was still inside of her and was embarrassed to feel himself begin to harden again as she moved.

"Jasper." She murmured, barely a breath of air.

"Don't--." Bella sank farther onto him, her hips rotating in a way that brought the most pleasurable feeling shooting through Jasper. He sighed, his lips falling away from Bella's throat. She laughed, grinding against him. "Stop." Jasper pulled her from the wall, walking them, as carefully as he could, across the shag carpet in his and Alice's living room. Jasper felt a deep shame at realizing that he had all but forgotten about Alice. When he got to his piano room, Bella seemed to have other ideas.

"Who is that CD about?" She whispered, her lips teasing him in the most torturous way. She used her small body to press him against the wall. The feet she had wrapped around his back were suddenly digging into him as she leaned up, her hands sliding up his arms. She held him there, pressed to the wall, as he tried desperately to move within her. "Is it about me?"  
Jasper struggled, finally gained purchase as his lips met hers. She kissed him back. Jasper tasted her want, tasted her fear, tasted her sadness. His tounge swept along her bottom lip as her fingers tightened around his wrists where she was holding him.

"It was the chorus, in that one song." Bella breathed down his neck, her soft voice tantalizing his senses. "_Beautiful girl, why are you so broken? Beautiful girl, why do you let him treat you as a token?" _Jasper's neck fell to the side, her torture so unbearable. "_You let him walk you around, holding your hand. Do you realize I could be your man?" _She crushed her chest to his. "You don't let yourself be my man."

_The Other Man. _That song would be his undoing. "Bella." He bent forward, capturing her mouth. "Bella, its you." She released his wrists, her hands circling his neck. "I want to be..." She kissed him. "Your man. I do. I want to be your man."

"Finally." She murmured, her lips finding his.

* * *

It was later, much, much later, when Jasper realized that this was adultery in the purest sense of the word. Not only was he letting this woman into his bed. He was letting this woman into his heart. She sat on the counter in the kitchen, eating a bowl of vanilla ice cream in one of his shirts while he stood between her legs.

"Just when I think I'm done with you," Jasper played with strands of her hair, the color of new pianos and brilliant bodies of stringed instruments, "You come back. Just as beautiful. Just as broken."

Bella looked down at him. "Do you want to know why I think you let me into your life?" She bit her lip, gaging his reaction as she set down her bowl of ice cream. Her fingers were cold as they found the various scars that criss crossed his chest under his shirt. He was wearing sweats and a shirt from college. He nodded.

"I think," Here, she bent forward, her mouth moving by his ear, "That you are just as broken as I am."

He didn't fight her as she leaned in to kiss him.

**Pleasepleaseplease leave me a review. I want to know what you guys think about this one. Thank you. Casey**


End file.
